coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9741 (10th April 2019)
Plot Watched by Rick from afar, Gary knocks at the flat of Rosalind Porter who needs money but can’t pass a credit check. He is ashamed that he is about to make an old lady another victim of Rick. Kate is furious with Alya who tries to justify her actions. Although she agrees that Carla should have everything that’s coming to her, she doesn’t want Rana’s name used. Rosalind wants the money to pay for a family party to celebrate her eldest son’s sixtieth birthday. Feeling guilty, Gary tells the old lady that she’s not to take out loans from strangers and gives her money for her sick granddaughter. Chesney is put out when Gemma tells him she has arranged a caravan holiday for them. Imran apologises to Nick and Leanne for his recent moods and offers to cook dinner for them tonight. Sinead finishes her final treatment and hands out presents to the nurses. She rings a special “end of treatment” bell that all patients do when they reach her stage, to a round of applause from the others in the waiting room and a hug from Daniel. Carla’s mental state worsens as she frantically scribbles notes about her situation. Kate tells her and Peter that Alya has confessed and they will be getting no more texts. Carla shows no relief at the news. Gary finds Rick waiting for results when he returns. Being told he had no luck, Rick decides to show him how it’s done and approaches Alex, effortlessly interesting him in a loan in return for his passport and PIN number, supposedly to make the repayments easier. Gary’s appalled. Carla thinks Alya only said what she was told to say and makes further scribbled notes, indicating she suspects Peter in her paranoia. Toyah and Leanne are pleased how their evening with their menfolk has gone but Imran's thoughts are still on Wayne's investigation. Chesney is won over by the caravan holiday. Gary tells Alex to think carefully before he takes the loan. Sinead likes Daniel’s suggestion of a naming ceremony instead of a christening but she’s worried how her family will take it. Sarah concerned about why Gary seems distant with her. He sees Rick handing £300 cash to Alex after more persuasion. In the ginnel, Rick questions Gary as to why the lad had sudden cold feet and threatens him again with violence against Sarah and Harry if he interferes again. Overhearing them in the yard, Carla has a panic attack when she thinks the threats are directed at her but she manages to conceal it from Peter. Gary returns home in a state, claiming he has a headache. He breaks down crying when left alone. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Rosalind Porter - Margaret Jackman *Nurse - Claire Askam *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Radiotherapy reception *Oakenash Assisted Living Community - Car park and hallway and living room of Rosalind Porter's flat Notes *"Tall Matt" at Prima Doner is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary despairs when Rick targets Alex; Carla's grip on reality slips further away; and Sinead completes her treatment and looks to the future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,242,437 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes